


Emergency

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, bad luck Snape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 然后西里斯看见了：斯内普在地上打滚，身体蜷缩，双手捂着胯下。简单来说，他像是在摸女孩屁股的时候被猛踹了一脚。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：SBSS无差，尴尬伤势梗，包含可能引起不适的内容。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

斯内普决定对凤凰社总部尽更多社员义务，尽管它实际上是西里斯的财产，西里斯则决定管他去死。他才不在乎蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇往地窖里堆了什么东西，增加而非减少库存看起来并不会对抗击伏地魔的行动造成任何损害。

十分钟后他听到一声巨响，幸灾乐祸地想着斯内普最好被崩个灰头土脸以及顿格不知道要为这波损失哭成什么样，然后西里斯听到了惨叫。不夸张地说，他从没听过斯内普惨叫，而这次斯内普发出的可能是他听过最惨的惨叫之一，也就比门口画像的差点。西里斯把他妈的帘子锁上，抄起魔杖狂奔去了地下室，惨叫的持续表明并非蒙顿格斯挖了个地道把敌人放进来之类，那样他们会希望斯内普尽快安静。

然后西里斯看见了：斯内普在地上打滚，身体蜷缩，双手捂着胯下。简单来说，他像是在摸女孩屁股的时候被猛踹了一脚。

没有敌情，只有墙边一堆倒塌的货物，依稀能看见爆炸的痕迹。西里斯放低魔杖，一只手扶稳了墙。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

斯内普停止惨叫（费了很大力气），试着爬起来了一下，失败了，身体砸在地上形成沉重的一响，同时又是几声惨叫。西里斯开始感觉事情不对劲，他慢慢走向那个倒在地上的人，斯内普全身痉挛，面容扭曲，显示出痛苦是他此刻唯一能感觉到的东西。西里斯目光往下滑去，看到鲜血正从对方指缝里涌出来，滴在地上。

“啊，我操。”

显然，旁边那些偷来的坩埚不全是空的，而斯内普在爆炸的瞬间成功保护了自己——腹部以上的致命部位。如果这里的某个东西再爆炸，斯内普肯定没办法再次施展防护咒，所以西里斯设法变出一副担架，把魔药教授弄了上去，尽快抬进客厅。所有轻微的震动都会引起新一轮惨叫，斯内普几乎已经失去自控能力了，西里斯承认自己也不会表现得更好，假如——停，他真的不需要这种恐怖幻想，他的恐惧已经够多了。

他给斯内普施了一个止血咒，伤口附近的肌肉和血管缩紧的时候伤者的声音几乎像是从胸腔里被生生钩出来的，西里斯不得不按住对方，以免他弹起来摔到地上。斯内普艰难地维持着自己的呼吸，吸进一口呼出半口，这样就不会在下一阵痛苦中因为呼吸中断缺氧。空气中血腥味冲鼻，西里斯扑向柜子，翻出他找到的效力最温和的止痛剂给斯内普灌下去，为此他不得不撬开对方紧咬的牙齿。

“只有你能把自己搞进这种麻烦。只有你。”西里斯咕哝，斯内普抓着自己的样子让他胯下生凉，无关其他，任何男人都能对此产生共感的，“我这就叫波皮来，我确定她能照看好你的身体和你敏感的自尊。”

斯内普猛地动了一下，这导致他又闷哼了一声，他的脸色都发青了，仍旧扭曲着，刚才的止痛药绝对不够劲。但西里斯不是什么医疗好手，除确保斯内普不会在专业人士赶到前失血过多而死，他最好别做太多。

“不……”斯内普勉强说，睁开眼睛，神情既痛苦又恐惧，“不要。叫。波皮。”

“那怎么，你想自己解决？”西里斯说，看着对方的身体又一阵抽搐，“你做不到的，我知道波皮有点儿咋咋呼呼什么的，但是你真的没必要为这种事搭上小命，好吗？老天啊，我都不会犹豫。”

“没。必要。”斯内普一个词一个词地说，西里斯翻翻眼睛。

“随你啦，反正我要叫她。”西里斯抓起飞路粉，准备联络校医院，“这是张烂透了的沙发，但你在上边流血而死它就会烂到连放在屋子里都不配了，我说的可是这间屋子。”

“有。一块。碎片。”斯内普坚持道，“把它取出来。然后用药，就可以了。只是物理伤害，不需要，她。”

“我不会从你蛋里取出任何东西的，斯内普，死了这条心吧。”西里斯抓起一小撮飞路粉，但他一时也有点犹豫，毕竟一个人如果在痛成那样的情况下还如此坚持，即便那人是斯内普也值得考虑。“除非我想做许多以我自己为主人公的噩梦，我的脑子可擅长这个了。”

“我欠你一次。”要西里斯说，斯内普听起来快晕过去了。

他把飞路粉丢回壁炉顶端，转身大步走向伤员。

“这么说的话，行啊，不过如果我认为伤势超出一瓶药能处理的范围，你就别再给我捣乱。”

哼，这也不是他第一次处理尴尬伤势，试试像詹姆那样从扫帚尾滑到扫帚头耍帅结果没注意到扫帚中部有根木刺？反正那是他第一次知道人不用脚着地也可以跳起来。

“首先，呃，松开你的手。”西里斯说，斯内普没动，“相信我，我对此比你更不情愿，但你真的得让我看看，除非你希望我用飞来咒解决问题。”

斯内普艰难地控制自己的手指一根一根松开，向两边挪动，转而抓住大腿，留下确凿无疑的血掌印。西里斯小心地掀起对方的袍子，谢天谢地斯内普没穿牛仔裤什么的，这种状况下脱它绝对是惨痛的历程。他把被血泡得看不出颜色的宽松内裤割成几片取走，动作尽可能平稳，但还是有一股新的血液淌了出来，斯内普好容易控制住的呼吸又开始急促。他召唤来一条毛巾，非常、非常轻地擦了擦那片地方的血迹。

“是不是……？”魔药教授不可抑制地发出恐惧的声音，西里斯没必要听完整个问题。

“好消息，你的香肠和蛋目前都没事，看来那块碎片是擦边嵌进去的。”西里斯说，打着荧光闪烁以便自己能把细节看得更清楚，斯内普在不远处呼出一大口气，“坏消息是我看不到它，进得很深，你有没有够强的麻醉剂？拔出来有得你受的，我是肯定不想遭这个罪。”

“不能。”斯内普说，他的声音比刚才平稳，但脸色更差了，“足够用于这种情况的止痛剂都会危及我的神志清醒，不行。”

“比起被药倒你更喜欢痛昏过去？”

“药箱里有镊子。”斯内普回答，嘴角抽动着笑了一下，“我没那么容易昏倒的。”

“希望五分钟后你还能为此自豪。”西里斯忍不住皱起脸，他找到了镊子，又找出止血剂、绷带、纱布、白鲜香精并打来干净的水。

这绝壁是个错误。

镊子探进伤口的时候斯内普全身哆嗦了一阵，西里斯下意识地按住对方的腿，但它们完全处于主人控制下。他偷瞄了一眼斯内普的脸，对方双眼紧闭，面无表情，陷入一种冷酷的沉默。你最好坚持久点儿，他想，然后找到了血肉中的硬物，把斯内普的阴茎推到一边以免划伤，夹住它向外使力。

斯内普像被野兽咬了般嚎叫了一声，这真的很他妈让人分心，镊子滑脱了，斯内普立刻对他破口大骂。

“胆小鬼！就知道你会搞砸所有事，哪怕是他妈指望你取出一小片金属，你个没用的废物，我他妈的自己拿这破玩意都能干得比你强，你妈就是这样教你难怪——”

提得恰到好处，门口的画像挣脱束缚，狂放不羁地尖叫起来，把斯内普都惊愣住了。西里斯再次甩过去一个咒语，把魔杖放到旁边，举起沾血的镊子。

“想自己来？”

“……就快点。”斯内普转开眼。

“我看你精神挺好，还能撑会儿，我先去把那个炸了的坩埚剩下的碎片拼一下。”

斯内普瞪着他，“你要用它煮你的晚餐意面？”

“我得确定那块碎片是什么形状，天才。”西里斯无奈地说，“从刚才的手感来看，我觉得它是弯的，直接往外拔可能会挖出你的蛋蛋。”

“别他妈再提我的——”斯内普闭了嘴，胸膛起伏着，眼珠来回转动着，左右为难，“……直接拔，别管它了，都可以用药剂治好。你可以把这当成一次报复什么的，享受它就是了。”

“啥，你真觉得我是那种人？”西里斯扬起眉毛，斯内普忍无可忍地翻了个白眼。

_“哪种回答能让这片该死的坩埚尽快远离我的生殖器官？！”_

“哇，你一定疼得相当厉害。”西里斯说，然后：“好吧，废话，我的错。”

把那片该死的弯曲的金属片弄出来的过程绝对不是什么西里斯乐于回忆的事情，尤其是伤员还在尽己所能地耍混蛋，比如在西里斯自我鼓励“哦我看到它了”的时候咆哮“我他妈不是在生孩子，你没必要告诉我进度”，完全没帮上任何忙。

“要么喝止痛药，要么我把你打昏。”西里斯咬着牙捏紧手指让镊子夹紧碎片，另一只手按住对方髋骨，“放松肌肉，还有别他妈动了！”

“你自己试试看啊？！”斯内普嗓子里发出一种尖锐的金属音，“要不要我来把一块铜片塞进你的……”

等他最终完工，门口的画像已经又开始尖叫和咒骂，斯内普瘫倒在沙发上，满身虚汗、脸如死灰，大概下一秒就会呕吐或者昏过去。西里斯按住伤口，又施了个止血咒，继续压着对方直到那阵垂死挣扎过去，然后腾出手处理了自己老妈。他把斯内普（下体）的血弄到魔杖上了，不由一阵恶心，上药前他和斯内普绝对都需要休息一阵。

“你欠我很大、很大的一笔债，鼻涕精。”西里斯瘫到扶手椅上，这整桩破事比跟摄魂怪用自己的灵魂拔河还累人，“猜我现在最想干什么？”

“检查你自己的香肠和蛋是否完好，因为每个正常男人都会因为刚才的事产生危机感。”斯内普语调平板地说，压抑着痛苦，“除非摄魂怪碰过你的地方比我想象中还多。”

“它们只对我的灵魂感兴趣。”西里斯说，“但谢谢你往我脑子里添加我完全不需要的画面，这就是你的报答，我料到了。”

“至少你永远不会缺乏嘲笑我的材料了。”

“那可不是我想象中掀你袍子的场景。”西里斯随口道，“划掉这句。你别指望我会忘记它，鼻涕精。”

屋子里安静了一会儿，沉默得像是一群大象绕着他们跑来跑去。

“你有什么不能告诉我的关于掀我袍子的想法吗？”斯内普问，西里斯撑着自己起身，抓起药瓶。

“打个赌，”他说，“要是你能在接下来十分钟里不吵醒我老妈，我就跟你深入地探讨一下这事。”

斯内普一向乐于接受挑战。

“成交。”

“还有在你干掉顿格的时候我要坐前排。”

“我不杀人，布莱克，我只会让他吃掉自己的蛋。”

“那我知道结果就够了。”

（全文完）


End file.
